no se que nombre ponerle
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Arisa quiere saber quien es la persona que le gusta a Rikako, pero que pasara luego de beber? no tiene contenido sensual


**Algo corto, pero espero que les guste, aunque es un ship raro**

Podríamos estar todo el día viéndonos fijamente y no me aburriría -hablaba con cierta diversión una chica con de cabello castaño oscuro y unas bellas facciones, bellos labios que sin ella quererlo podía ser muy sensual, su mirada era seria, pero aun así podía ser muy cálida con quien ella consideraba algo importante en su vida y en estos momentos la chica que tenía en frente era muy especial- solo estamos tu y yo

Ciertamente, aunque últimamente he notado que has estado molesta -su acompañante observo fijamente esos hermosos ojos que demostraban muchas cosas, pero que ciertamente eran indescifrables- Arisa sabes que puedes confiar en mi -la cálida sonrisa de la chica provoco un sonrojo en Arisa quien sonrió y tomo la mano de esta- somos amigas

Bueno, es difícil -la otra joven nunca abandono su sonrisa y ahora estaba aún más atenta de lo que su amiga iba a decir- Rikako ¿alguna vez has sentido que tienes a alguien muy importante en tu vida, pero cada vez que estas cerca de ella es como si no tuvieras el valor para confesarle lo que sientes, pero, aun así, mientras veas esa cálida sonrisa en sus labios es suficiente para que tu corazón lata con fuerza?

-por algún motivo la sonrisa de Rikako flaqueo unos segundos, pero regresaba a una tranquila- bueno, algunas veces he sentido eso

Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte, mejor vamos por un trago -Arisa prefirió cambiar el tema o ambas terminarían por desanimarse- esta noche invito

-la sonrisa en la mayor se agrando un poco al escuchar la invitación, porque era sabido por todas en Aqours que Arisa y Rikako adoraban beber- luego no te quejes si la cuenta es excesiva

Lo tengo todo previsto -sin más ambas tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al bar que frecuentaban y pidieron una cerveza para cada una- ¿Rikako hay alguna persona que te guste?

-la pregunta fue tan precipitada que la mayor no la esperaba y casi escupe la cerveza encima de su amiga quien estaba un poco nerviosa por soltar tan de golpe aquella pregunta- hoy estas bastante curiosa, pero tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar

Ya sabes, tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas -el resto de la noche la pasaron hablando sobre los ensayos y canciones que debían aprender, no fue hasta que ambas estaban lo suficientemente mareadas que detuvieron la ronda de bebidas y se fueron a la casa de Arisa quien para suerte de ambas vivía cerca- Rikako… a ti, ¿te gusta Aikyan verdad?

Jajaja, estás loca -la mayor apenas y podía coordinar sus pies por lo que solo se dejó caer en el sofá, observando a su amiga quien se veía con una leve sonrisa- la persona que me gusta es otra… como decirlo

No tengo ganas de escuchar quien te gusta, solo cállate -la voz en ella era un tanto dolida y Rikako pudo ver unas cuantas lagrimas escaparse de sus bellos ojos- no quiero saberlo

Me vas a escuchar, tu comenzaste a preguntar -la mayor apenas podía moverse, pero se puso de pie y acercándose aun tambaleante acorralo a la menor contra la pared y con su otra mano tomo a esta por el mentón- no seas así… con todas las indirectas que te hago y tu ni cuenta te has dado…

A que te refieres -la menor estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la mayor quien lentamente se acercaba a su rostro-… Aida

Arisa la persona que me gusta eres tú… -su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que pensó que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho- me gustas tanto… que quiero hacerte cosas sucias…

Aida… solo estás borracha… -la menor desvió la mirada intentando calmar su corazón, después de todo ambas estaban borrachas y no estaban pensado las cosas, pero todo pensamiento negativo o dudas se desvanecieron cuando los suaves labios de Rikako se posaron sobre los suyos, la sensación era indescriptible y pensó que solo era una mala pasada de su mente nuevamente… pero cuando las manos de la mayor se comenzaron a colar por debajo de su ropa todo miedo se desvaneció-

Me encantas Arisa y no quiero que nadie más te toque -murmuro cerca de los labios de la menor quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas- ahora ven conmigo -la posesividad en la voz de Rikako le daba una sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago y se dejó guiar por ella hasta su propio cuarto donde fue aventada a la cama y la mayor se acomodó encima donde se vieron por unos momentos-

¿No es un sueño? -solo basto una sonrisa para que Arisa comprendiera que no era una broma y así lentamente acortaron las distancias, la menor había cerrado sus ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso, pero solo sintió como su compañera se quedaba dormida encima-...Dios me odia… -murmuro Arisa con un tono lastimero y derrotado, luego de un rato acomodo a Rikako a su lado y con cuidado cubrió a ambas para no resfriarse, aunque fue abrazada con posesividad por la mayor quien se veía feliz- idiota… tú también me gustas -sin más se durmió abrazada de su querida Rikako

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan corto xD**

 **Esta vez no me disculpare por la tardanza por el resto de fics, porque realmente tengo un bloqueo terrible**


End file.
